lienminhfandomcom-20200223-history
Lux/Abilities
consume the mark, dealing magic damage. |targeting = Illumination is a debuff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** do not interact with Illumination's bonus damage. ** Illumination's bonus damage cannot be but can be and/or , and/or prevented if Lux is . |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = Lux IVideo }} Lux releases a sphere of light in a line that deals magic damage to the first two enemies hit and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1175 |speed = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Light Binding is a linear, collision skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Targets affected by a or by count towards Light Binding's two-target limit. |video = Lux QVideo }} Lux shields herself and throws out her wand in a line, shielding allied champions in its path for 3 seconds. |description2 = Lux's wand then returns to her, stacking the shield to all allied champions it passes through as well as herself. |leveling = | }} |range = 1075 |speed = 1400 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Prismatic Barrier is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Prismatic Barrier will immediately shield Lux upon activation. * Hitting an allied champion a second time will stack the shield. * If Lux dies before her wand changes direction it will fizzle upon reaching maximum range. * Lux's wand decelerates on the way out and accelerates on the way back. |video = Lux WVideo }} Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area, nearby enemies and granting of the area around it for up to 5 seconds. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Lucent Singularity is activated again, the singularity detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = | }} |speed = 1300 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Lucent Singularity is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the detonation. |additional = * Lux can re-cast Lucent Singularity in flight to detonate on arrival. * Lucent Singularity grants while in flight and while on the ground. * The slow lingers for seconds after leaving the area of effect and after detonation. * If Lux dies while Lucent Singularity is on the field it will detonate instantly. ** If Lux dies while Lucent Singularity is in flight it will remain for the full duration and cannot be detonated early. |video = Lux EVideo }} After gathering energy for second, Lux fires a giant laser in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit, briefly them as well as the surrounding area. |leveling = |range = 3340 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Final Spark is a linear area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Lux cannot use any ability, summoner spell, or activate any item while casting. * Since cast times cannot be interrupted by disables, Lux will ignore crowd control effects during Final Spark but they still affect her afterwards if their duration persists. * If Lux is displaced while casting, Final Spark will fire from her original location. A small area in front of Lux's model will also deal damage after displacement. * Final Spark only goes on cooldown when it fires and not when Lux starts casting. If she dies while casting, Final Spark will not go on cooldown. |video = Lux RVideo }}